


Конфликт интересов

by Keishiko, Set



Series: Из осколков мира [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все уползли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конфликт интересов

В штабе Братства Мутантов был обычный тихий вечер. Никаких терактов, акций устрашения и прочих обязательных элементов борьбы за свободу мутантов. Ангел отправилась по магазинам, Эмма сидела в своих апартаментах: принимала ванну, наводила красоту или что там ещё делают женщины, когда остаются одни. Леншерр строил планы победы над враждебным человечеством. Азазель лежал на диване в гостиной и читал книгу.  
Ничто не предвещало.  
— Погляди, — вошедший в гостиную Янош кинул ему на колени бумажный конверт и плюхнулся в кресло рядом. — Как тебе?  
Азазель извлёк из конверта пару фотографий — анфас и профиль. На них было чьё-то обезображенное лицо, явно уже мёртвое. Черты лица казались смутно знакомыми и производили довольно жуткое впечатление.  
— Это ты, — спокойно сообщил Янош. — То есть, твой труп.  
Только тут Азазель понял, почему ему кажется знакомым это лицо. Впечатление стало ещё более жутким.  
— Из чего ты… — он вгляделся в фотографии. — Блядь. Из кого ты его сделал?  
Янош озадаченно уставился на него.  
— Я что, должен был имя спрашивать?  
Перед внутренним взором Азазеля возникла картина: Янош стоит на краю тротуара, вглядываясь в идущих мимо людей, и ищет подходящее лицо. Находит, берёт под локоть и, не обращая внимания на протесты будущей жертвы, утаскивает в ближайшую подворотню. А там неторопливо и методично избивает, прикидывая, с какого ракурса гематомы добавят несчастному сходства с ним, Азазелем.  
Спрашивать имя в такой ситуации действительно было излишне.  
— Хорошо, поставим вопрос иначе. Нахуя?  
Янош сложил руки на груди.  
— Меня заебало, — сообщил он ровным тоном. — Заебал этот цирк, который у нас уже год как творится. Про Шоу ты говорил, что он слегка того, но Леншерр же наглухо ебанутый, и это уже не смешно! Что за хуйню он нам впаривает про братство мутантов, борьбу за наши права и войну с людьми? Он хочет войны? Он, блядь, был в концлагере — и он хочет войны?! Ты же знаешь, мне насрать на людей и мутантов, но того, кто попытается вернуть это говно, я бы нахер раскатал по ближайшей стене! Шоу просто хотел ебануть на всех ядерную бомбу и посмотреть, что получился, а этому непременно надо поставить мир на колени и заставить отсосать себе. Клички эти блядские заебали, что за детский сад! У нас имена есть!  
— Э–э, но ты же сам…  
— Потому что у Шоу был акцент! Ёбаный немецкий акцент! Мне блевать хотелось, когда он меня с этим акцентом звал! Леншерр-то тут при чём?! И плащ его идиотский со шлемом заебали. Он что, решил закосить под римского легионера? Мне стыдно рядом с ним на людях появляться! А Рейвен вообще голая ходит!  
— Ты жалуешься?!  
Янош смутился.  
— Нет, но она сказала, что даст мне в морду, если я не перестану пялиться. А как на неё не пялиться? Она же голая!  
— Странно, а мне не гово… Кхм, ладно. И что?  
— В общем, меня всё это заебало, — мрачно подытожил Янош. — Нахуй это мировое господство. И Леншерра нахуй. С Шоу хотя бы весело было. Яхты, девки, шампанское. А этот маньяк устроил нам здесь казарму. По-моему, пора валить. Что думаешь?  
Азазель думал, что нельзя было поручать воспитание ребёнка советскому офицеру, особенно из младшего командного состава. Из всего богатства русского языка — языка Пушкина, Толстого и Тургенева — Янош выучил только матерные слова и конструкции и широко использовал их в состоянии крайнего раздражения, независимо от того, на каком языке в это время говорил. Но вслух лишь уточнил:  
— И как ты планируешь это сделать? Инсценировать нашу смерть?  
— Твоей достаточно. Леншерру позарез нужен телепортёр, а меня он и так отпустит. Раскатать всех в пределах видимости он может сам.  
— А если он захочет увидеть тело?  
— Тело заберут на опыты агенты правительства и утилизируют. Эмма обещала об этом позаботиться.  
— Ещё и Эмма?!  
Янош пожал плечами.  
— Ну да. Леншерр ей не даёт, читать его она не может, а просто так слушать его вдохновенные речи про нашу борьбу она уже устала.  
— Я думал, её возбуждает перспектива править миром.  
— При условии, что место королевы будет занимать она, а не, цитирую, синяя малолетка. Так что она решила для начала вернуться в Европу и подцепить там какого-нибудь монарха посимпатичнее.  
— Королева Эмма, — пробормотал Азазель. — Ей пойдёт. А ты куда хочешь? Обратно в Париж?  
— Нет, — Янош пошарил во внутреннем кармане пиджака и извлёк ещё пару фотографий, совсем небольших и помятых. — Смотри.  
Горы. Кто бы сомневался. Янош и горы — история большой и чистой любви.  
— Это же не Альпы?  
Янош широко улыбнулся.  
— Это Новая Зеландия. Там охренительно. И море есть, и леса. И вообще всё, что угодно. И это такая жопа мира, что никто и никогда нас там не найдёт, если сами не захотим. Тебе понравится. Поехали, а? Пожалуйста, — он соскользнул с кресла и уселся на пол возле ног Азазеля, глядя на него снизу вверх, как часто делал раньше. Тот привычно зарылся пальцами в густую чёрную гриву волос.  
— Я подумаю.  
В дверях гостиной почти бесшумно возник Леншерр. Вернее, Магнето, как он требовал себя называть. В красном плаще и с неизменным шлемом на голове. Окинул обоих соратников невыразительным взглядом, чуть сжал губы и проследовал дальше.  
— А потом он будет читать нам лекции о том, что мы позорим светлый образ борцов за права мутантов, — негромко пробормотал Янош, жмурясь под ласкающей его рукой. — Если бы он не трахался с Рейвен, я бы решил, что у него хронический недоёб.  
Азазель представил себе каменную морду их нового лидера и вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Уговорил. Раз уж вы с Эммой всё так хорошо продумали.  
Леншерр, конечно, психанёт. Но, как выразился парой минут ранее Янош, нахуй Леншерра.  
Они почти десять лет подряд захватывали мир. Надо же и отдохнуть когда-то.


End file.
